


Alter Ego

by kiwiiChan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I miss Johnten, M/M, Moving In Together, Sharing Clothes, Strawberry Milkshake, johnten, ten really loves johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiiChan/pseuds/kiwiiChan
Summary: Ten is just really in love with Johnny (even if Johnny screams the lyrics to his favorite song and people stare).





	Alter Ego

Ten’s hands are cold. The strawberry milkshake he’s holding onto spills a little whenever Johnny breaks too fast or speeds off too quickly. It lands on his thighs first and then rolls onto the worn out cloth seat of the 1997 Toyota Camry. Johnny’s blasting music and perhaps it’s a little too loud because every time they pass by someone on the sidewalk or stop at a red light, people glare. Ten doesn’t mind it though because he’s with Johnny (and because Johnny has really good music taste, it's only fair other people get to experience it too). When a new song starts Johnny gasps and turns the volume up even higher, the music half distorted through the blown out speakers. At his rate they’ll both have hearing loss by their early forties, Ten thinks. He licks his knuckles that now taste like his milkshake before he recognizes the song as one of Johnny’s favorites.

 

The song sounds like how Ten imagines an acid trip feels like. Johnny taps the steering wheel to the beat of the song and after a minute, literally an entire minute of just instrumental, the words begin and so does Johnny. He looks over to Ten who’s eyes go wide as he turns to look back at him. Johnny smiles and continues half shouting the lyrics and looking over at Ten every now and then. It's amazing, Ten thinks, how Johnny pays no mind to the glares of the passing cars. He’s happy and nothing is getting in the middle of that, he loves that about him. Ten suppresses a laugh that Johnny notices. It doesn't stop him, though. On the contrary, now Johnny is shouting the lyrics even  _ louder _ than before making Ten finally laugh out loud.

 

_ “When the one from the dream is sitting right next to me” _

 

Johnny sings like an angel when he’s not screaming his lungs out. It’s a proven fact. If he were a siren and Ten a sailor at sea, he would be a goner in no time. But even now when he’s trying to out yell the song and the car is vibrating with so much noise, Ten still thinks he sounds beautiful.

 

And then Ten joins in. Because what else do you do when your boyfriend is screaming the lyrics to his favorite song?

 

_ “And I don’t know what to do, Oh alter ego” _

 

He doesn’t care if people stare as they wait for the red light to turn green. He doesn’t care if his hands are numb from the freezing milkshake he’s holding, doesn’t care if his thighs are sticky or that he’s sweating because it’s scorching hot out. He doesn’t care because in that moment the only thing that matters is him and Johnny screaming their lungs out to Tame Impala’s Alter Ego.

 

_ — _

 

They’re on the sofa intertwined with eachother, half asleep half awake. Ten twirling a strand of Johnny’s hair between his thumb and index finger and Johnny rubbing circles on Ten’s thighs with his thumb as he hums along with the music of the commercial on TV. Ten’s apartment used to look nice, decorated,  _ neat _ . Used to. Now there’s bits and pieces of Johnny’s belongings scattered around everywhere and Ten’s once black and white apartment has more color than he ever thought it would have. There’s two pairs of Johnny’s shoes by the front door. His yellow converse and his black vans. (Ten doesn’t know how that even happened, it would mean that Johnny had gone home without his shoes one day.) There's a lavender sweater sprawled on the other sofa from when Ten left in a hurry this morning. That’s his favorite sweater because it’s soft and warm and really big on him. (Although, to be fair  _ all _ of Johnny’s clothes fit Ten too big). Some of Johnny’s textbooks are scattered on the coffee table only a few feet in front of them.  A skateboard they forgot about a week after buying is under his bed. (They were way too high that day and Johnny kept saying he wanted to relive his high school days.) He even has two drawers on his dresser dedicated to Johnny’s shirts, socks, boxers and a pair of gloves from last winter. They don’t live together, but half of the things in Ten’s apartment belong to his boyfriend. There was so much color, so much lilac and red and green and blue. None of it coordinates with one another, but Ten thinks he likes it one hundred times better this way. It gives his apartment life just like how Johnny gives him life.

 

“Move in with me” Ten whispers.  It’s barely audible, so low it seems he doesn’t want even the ghosts to hear what he just said. 

 

Johnny opens his eyes and looks at Ten with an expression he can’t quite grasp. Johnny was difficult to read sometimes. 

 

“Are you serious? That’s a pretty big step.” Johnny sits up from his once comfortable position and brings Ten up with him. Ten sits cross legged and nods at Johnny’s statement. 

 

“Half my apartment is yours already, you don’t go home for days at times and we’ve been dating for almost four years now. Why not?” Ten is too anxious. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Johnny’s not ready and he’s pushing him past his limits. Maybe Johnny doesn’t want to move in—

 

“I think it’s a great idea.” Johnny’s voice interrupts Ten’s overthinking. It takes a second for him to realize what Johnny just said but when he finally does he almost screams. Whether it’s from joy or anxiety he doesn’t know. 

  
This is it. This is happening. Ten is going to wake up next to Johnny everyday. He’s going to see him every morning, ride to Uni with him and kiss him goodnight every night. Not that he doesn’t do all that already, but he likes it better now because he’ll  _ really _ be living with Johnny. Ten’s emotions are exploding. He’s happy and excited and he’s a little bit nervous but they’re really doing this. They’re starting a new chapter in their relationship, in their  _ life _ , and he’s so happy it’s happening with Johnny. The boy he accidentally met on their first day of college because Johnny went to the wrong classroom and was too embarrassed to stand up and leave. The boy he fell in love with on their third date because he noticed halfway through dinner he accidentally wore two different shoes. The boy he most loves. Johnny Suh.

**Author's Note:**

> In the middle of this Johnten drought my brain said Let There Be Johnten.   
> find me on twitter @/strwbrrykun


End file.
